Sleeping Bunny
by Cxxndelight
Summary: Taehyung selalu sadar bahwa pacarnya punya tingkah imut saat tidur, ia sangat paham. Maka Taehyung tak bisa apa-apa lagi selain menatapinya sambil menahan gemas saat aura moe moe itu berpendar dari tubuh Jungkook-nya. [VKook/TaeKook/BTS/BL/Oneshot]


**Cast :**

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning :**

YAOI, OOC, Failed fluff (-_-')

 **Desclaimer :**

I just own this story, but all the cast belong to God and their family.

 **Summary :**

Taehyung selalu sadar bahwa pacarnya punya tingkah imut saat tidur, ia sangat paham. Maka Taehyung tak bisa apa-apa lagi selain menatapinya sambil menahan gemas saat aura _moe moe_ itu berpendar dari tubuh Jungkook-nya.

* * *

Cahaya matahari dan kicauan burung, bukan dua alasan itu yang selalu mengusik tidur Taehyung. Ia tidak akan semudah itu terbangun dengan cahaya yang menusuk kelopaknya ataupun suara-suara burung yang berkicau pada jendela kamarnya, bukan itu. Adalah segala gerakan kekasihnya yang merengek dengan merangsekkan tubuhnya untuk semakin memasuki dekapan Taehyung.

Iya, pacarnya yang semanis kelinci yang suka sekali menyelinap masuk ke tempat tidurnya hanya untuk mendapat sebuah kehangatan dari 'selimut pribadi'. Padahal saat bocah itu menginap ia akan selalu memberikan ranjangnya untuk ditiduri kekasihnya itu, alih-alih kekasihnya akan berpindah lalu memilih tempat yang juga ditiduri Taehyung. Dan Taehyung akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya bersama rengkuhan hangat yang erat hingga anak itu merengek karena sesak.

"Ungh," sekali lagi, Jeon Jungkook sangat suka merengek saat tidur, tapi itu justru terlihat imut dimata Taehyung. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk membuka mata perlahan, mengamati bagaimana kekasihnya bergelung manis dalam pelukannya. Jemarinya bahkan mencengkeram kausnya seakan ia akan meninggalkannya jika dilepas barang sedetik pun.

Taehyung mengulum senyum, merasakan bagaimana hatinya terasa penuh hingga ia tak mampu mengisinya dengan hal-hal lain selain Jungkook. Ia mengusak rambut Jungkook dengan hidungnya yang bangir, sambil bernapas disana menyesapi aroma shampoo kekasihnya yang segar. Kemudian terkekeh pelan saat kepala kekasihnya justru menolak sentuhan hidungnya.

Tangannya pasti kram setelah bocah itu terbangun nanti, tentu saja. Dengan Jungkook yang berbaring bersamanya, maka berarti sebelah tangannya harus menjadi korban untuk bantalan kepala kekasihnya. Tapi ia bisa apa ketika wajah polos itu mengkerut samar atas segala pergerakan kecilnya, disusul dengan bibir mencebik hingga menimbulkan efek _moe moe_ yang berpendar disekeliling tubuhnya. Taehyung tidak punya kuasa apapun atas segala kebiasaan tidur kekasihnya yang imut dan manis.

Hingga tanpa sengaja karena gemas sendiri, Taehyung mengigit kecil ujung hidung Jungkook, menghasilkan rengekan panjang yang mengalun manja ditelinga Taehyung. Ia terkekeh lagi. _Aih_ , memang Taehyung tak sampai hati untuk membangunkan kelinci tukang tidur itu, tapi lama-lama juga tidak kuat melihat segala keimutan pacarnya. Serius, hatinya sudah berteriak karena gemas sejak tadi.

Taehyung melihat bola mata Jungkook yang masih ditutup kelopak itu bergerak, menandakan si empunya yang mungkin akan segera sadar beberapa saat lagi. Taehyung mulai berharap dalam hatinya yang bergejolak, memohon pada Tuhan-nya agar kelinci imut menyebalkan namun menggemaskan itu untuk segera dibukakan kesadarannya. Dan bukannya semakin merapatkan pelukan lalu memindah pegangannya pada leher Taehyung.

 _Pacarku yang sialan_

Maka Taehyung merutuk dalam hati, sambil mengamati wajah tidur kekasihnya yang entah kenapa kini tersenyum. Mungkin bermimpi tentang sesuatu. Lalu mulutnya bergerak-gerak membentuk sebuah kata yang Taehyung tak tahu apa itu, hingga samar-samar bibir itu berucap.

"-um…Tae- _hyung_ cium…"

Persetan dengan segala do'anya yang mengharapkan Jungkook segera bangun, mimpi apa yang sedang membawa Jungkook-nya hingga bocah itu meminta ciuman darinya. Taehyung mendelik pada kekasihnya sekalipun bocah itu tak melihatnya. Ia masih mengigau dengan bibir yang juga masih bergerak-gerak. Jungkook minta cium? _Tapi dia tidak manyun_ , Taehyung hanya bisa membatin.

Taehyung jadi masa bodoh dengan hal yang dimimpikan kekasihnya hingga mengigau tidak jelas begitu. Maka ia kembali menarik selimut yang ditendang Jungkook hingga menyangkut di kaki Taehyung, menariknya perlahan dengan menjepitkannya pada beberapa jemari kakinya, menutupi tubuh keduanya hingga menyentuh pundak. Jungkook ikut bergerak kecil, ia merengek lagi menuntut Taehyung untuk tak menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal itu.

"Panas hyung~" katanya.

Tapi Taehyung kembali memasangkan selimut hingga menyentuh dagu Jungkook sambil menceramahi kekasihnya itu tentang bahaya flu karena ini adalah awal musim dingin. Ia tidak mau menghadapi kekasihnya yang sakit, tentu saja. Karena kelinci yang sakit akan jauh lebih merepotkan meskipun hanya pilek dan demam, Taehyung tidak mau. Ia tahu benar bagaimana pemuda Jeon itu menjadi sangat rewel mengeluhkan tubuhnya yang sakit disana-sini ditambah dengan hidung memerahnya yang mampet sebelah. Terlihat lucu sih, apalagi dengan piyama gajahnya yang besar, tapi menghadapi Jungkook yang rewel berhari-hari? Itu ide buruk, serius.

Jungkook masih menolak selimut Taehyung pada tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaus lengan panjang dan celana _training_ milik Taehyung yang dipinjamnya semalam. Tapi Taehyung-pun juga masih bersikeras agar kekasihnya itu tidak mendapati flu karena kedinginan, jadi mereka berdebat kecil dengan Jungkook yang masih enggan membuka matanya namun bibirnya terus mencebik protes.

"Harusnya kau tidur di kamar kalau tidak mau pakai selimut." ujar Taehyung yang kini memasangkan selimut hanya sebatas pinggang mereka. Setidaknya kamar tidurnya punya penghangat yang menyala, dan Jungkook bisa bersenang hati tidak perlu terkena flu keesokan harinya meski ia tidur tanpa selimut. Tapi sekarang sudah beda perkara, mereka 'kan sedang tidur di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu Taehyung. Ia menahan letak selimut karena Jungkook yang menggerakkan pinggang dan kakinya agar selimut itu jatuh ke lantai. Berkali-kali sudah Taehyung merutuk dalam hati bagaimana keras kepalanya Jungkook pagi itu.

Dan rutukan Taehyung memang benar, karena bocah dalam dekapannya itu merengek dengan tambahan nada mendeguk, yang _shit,_ menjadikan efek _moe moe-_ nya semakin berpendar lebih banyak. Lalu, katakan, Taehyung bisa apa?

"Ugh, tidak mau. Tae- _hyung_ , aku tidak mau selimut."

Mereka terus begitu, berdebat kecil karena hal sepele tapi lumayan penting, bagi Taehyung setidaknya. Sebenarnya ia terkekeh juga sambil melihat ekspresi lucu Jungkook yang masih tidak mau bangun tapi cukup sadar untuk melayangkan protes. Tangannya bahkan mengepal untuk membuat beberapa pukulan kecil di pundak Taehyung. Ia mengecup keningnya gemas. Mengecupnya beberapa kali hingga kepala Jungkook mundur beberapa senti dari posisi awalnya pada lengan Taehyung yang menjadi bantalnya. Ia merengek tentu saja, tapi itu tak berarti apapun jika Taehyung sudah tidak kuat begini.

" _Hyung_ , tidak mau. Jangan cium cium." tangan Jungkook menahan dagu lancip Taehyung agar pemuda itu tak semakin mendekat padanya. Namun gagal, sudah pasti. Taehyung masih tak mau berhenti melayangkan kecupan hingga sasarannya sudah bukan lagi dahi kekasihnya, Jungkook jadi kewalahan dengan Taehyung yang menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman singkat.

Mereka sampai tak sadar posisi, Jungkook semakin mundur dan Taehyung semakin maju. Hingga detik berikutnya suara gedebuk gaduh menjadi sebab awal gelak tawa keduanya.

Taehyung mengaduh sambil tertawa, menahan posisi tubuhnya yang menindih Jungkook. Sedangkan bocah itu, salah satu tangannya mencengkeram pundak Taehyung dan satunya sibuk memukul kekasihnya sambil berteriak 'bodoh'. Mutiara segelap malam itu terbuka, menampakkan keindahannya dibalik sinar canda yang memancar hanya pada kekasihnya. Ia lalu ikut tertawa terbahak, menyadari betapa bodohnya mereka pagi itu.

"Kau bodoh, _hyung_." Jungkook meringis.

Taehyung membungkam bibirnya sebentar, lalu ikut membalas, "Dan kau sangat imut, sayangku."

Mereka tergelak lagi, membiarkan alarm ponsel Taehyung terus berdering nyaring pada pukul delapan pagi menemani suara tawa mereka yang menggema. Mereka ingin tak peduli dengan kedaan, sekalipun pantat Jungkook sakit dan lengan Taehyung kebas, setidaknya momen yang begini konyol bisa mereka dapatkan sejenak untuk beberapa menit lagi. Menertawakan hal bodoh dan saling memuja dalam pandangan masing-masing. Hanya begini saja sudah cukup 'kan.

Lalu hingga mereka berhenti tertawa, masih dengan pandangan memuja dan senyum merekah manis. Jungkook menarik leher kekasihnya untuk meraih bibir kotak berisi kokain itu, menyesapnya agak lama untuk merasakan bagimana jantungnya meletup menyenangkan. Ia ingin lagi, tapi Taehyung sudah terburu melepasnya saat ia sibuk terkekeh. Ia paham tentang sinyal bahaya, kekasihnya bisa saja _lapar_ jika sudah digoda pagi-pagi begini. Akhirnya mereka hanya berpandangan lama hingga rona merah muda muncul perlahan pada pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Taehyung, malu, _sialan._

"Kookie sayang," suaranya berdengung rendah memenuhi rongga telinganya, mengintimidasinya begitu halus hingga seluruh atensi hanya jatuh pada Kim Taehyung. Jungkook hanya membalas 'hm' singkat, membuat pemuda satunya membenarkan posisinya dengan menarik perlahan salah satu sikunya yang menahan bobot tubuhnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya untuk benar-benar menindih kekasihnya yang terlentang dibawahnya. Lalu kepalanya diistirahatkan pada dada Jungkook yang mendetakkan jantungnya tak normal, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar karena paham tentang kegugupan kekasihnya.

Aw, manisnya.

"Aku masih ngantuk, mau tidur lagi." Taehyung mulai memejamkan matanya, tak peduli dengan kekasihnya yang gelagapan panik karena posisi tidur mereka.

"Tapi _hyung_ , kita tidur di karpet. Nanti kedinginan."

"Ada selimut, sayang."

Jungkook mencebik lagi, ingin rasanya mendorong tubuh Taehyung yang membebankan seluruh berat tubuh kurus itu padanya. Tidur di karpet itu ide buruk, bisa mendatangkan flu, dan selimut tidak cukup membantu. Maka ia mulai protes lagi sambil merengek karena berat, tapi Taehyung tidak bergeming.

" _Hyung_ , nanti kita bisa sakit. Cepat bangun, kau berat, _loh_."

Taehyung tetap tak bergerak. Ia menyimpan kekehannya dalam hati, merutuk bagaimana manisnya kekasihnya ini yang masih merengek menggemaskan tentang sakit, dingin, dan sebagainya. Lalu bersama degup jantung Jungkook yang teratur, kesadarannya mulai hilang. Dan kini Jungkook-lah yang mengamati wajah tidur kekasihnya.

"Tampan sekali."

* * *

 **Finite** ^^

 **a/n :**

Maapin atas segala delusi saya yang hadir ga tau malu pas liat foto VKook tiduran berdua, 'seranjang', dan itu mukanya polos banget dah sumpah. Itu kasurnya bener2 sempit kan ya? belakang Taehyung aja udah tembok, dan bantalnya satu kan? Jadi tolong jangan salahin delusi saya yak wkwkwk. Ini buah pemikiran dari diskusi singkat bersama **wulancho** -nim nih. Dan maapin karena mungkin ini ngga terlalu nge- _fluff_ karena kurangnya pemanis macem senyumnya mas gula. Saya mah suka gitu yak, pengennya nge _fluff_ banget tapi apa daya kemampuan ngga memadai huhuh. Dan buat yang udah _review_ di Another Taehyung, _thank you so much dear_ , responnya pada baik jadi suka deh :*. Yah, meskipun dari beberapa review secara tersirat ada yang minta 'adegan ranjang' yak? Nih kukasih, tapi ini 'adegan sofa' wkwk. Sampe di _notice_ sama beberapa _senpai_ , ya Allah, seneng banget sumpah. Maaf buat yang kemarin minta _sequel_ buat Another Taehyung, saya ga bisa janji karena saya bukan orang yang gampang dapet inspirasi buat bikin fanfiksi, jadi sekali lagi _i'm so sorry_ T.T. Yaudah ya, saya mau sahur dulu, _see ya dear_ ~


End file.
